In The Parking Lot
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Jerome decides to thank Mara for reuniting him with his dad... ;


**AHHH! I watched tonight's H.O.A. episode, and it was SATURATED with Jara! When (Yes, WHEN) they kiss in the future, I will be there. By my TV. Squealing. **

**WHY THE FRICK CAN'T THEY GET TOGETHER? I CAN'T EVEN WAIT UNTIL MONDAY. I WILL DIE. I WANT JARA TO BE HAPPENINNNNN'!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding.**

I stumbled rather dazedly out of the prison complex and into the parking lot. My head was buzzing with ideas and forgotten memories that were suddenly floating to the surface of my mind. Memories of when we were all together. My dad's smiling face… I couldn't get it out of my mind.

"Jerome?" Mara's soft voice inquired from behind. I turned smoothly towards her, my body facing her, but my eyes off in another world of lost thoughts.

I made a small sound acknowledging her, but remained rooted to the spot. So many emotions flooded my heart at once.

"Jerome?" Mara questioned once more, this time more assertive. I snapped out of my hazed thoughts and looked her in her chocolate eyes, but only for a moment. This girl was the one person I had met in the world who I could not maintain eye contact with.

"Are you… okay?" Her gentle hand reached out to touch my arm lightly.

Immediately my breathing became quicker than it already was, and I pulled away uncertainly. I wouldn't let her get to me like this anymore.

"Fine," I replied gruffly, sending her back a step, a hint of rejected sadness in her eyes.

For some reason, I found it hard to lie to Jaffray, and maybe the fact that I had hidden my feelings away all my life or something had a little to do with it, but at that moment, I suddenly stepped forward to clutch her hand firmly, and I opened my mouth and let all my feelings pour out.

"Actually, Mara…" I grinned, not smirked, not sneered, but _grinned_. "I'm more than fine. I'm… I'm great! Amazing! I have never been better. If it had not been for you, Mara, I still would not know anything about my father. I would have refused to meet him like the idiot I am, and I would never have been completed. It sounds cheesy but it's true. Mara…" I broke off in a little, disbelieving laugh.

"Thank you…" I held her hand tight, but she wasn't resisting. I had meant every word of it, every single word. I felt as if Mara Jaffray was the only person on the planet I could talk to. Actually sit, talk, and be myself for a nice change, instead of putting on the joker's mask.

She looked slightly taken aback, as this was outrageously out of character.

"And I swear, Jaffray, if you tell anyone that I just thanked you…" I let the false threat hang ominously in the air. Mara's smiling eyes met mine, and she let out a giggle. She had fixed everything. I don't know how, but she always managed to fix _everything_.

We had stopped talking, there in the parking lot, but still I held her hand to my chest, and she let me. Well, she had apparently gotten over Mick even faster than I had predicted.

The smile faded from my lips and hers, and we stood there staring at each other, in a moment that was suddenly and unpredictably intense. Her lips parted, and she managed to say gently, "I'm so happy for you, Jerome." Her mouth twitched in the start of a smile, and I looked down upon her admiringly. Her eyes never left mine. I forced myself to look her in the face, although my stomach stupidly flipped with butterflies.

Overwhelmed by impulse, but scared out of my skin at the same time, I bent slightly towards her upturned face, and I could literally feel the tension between us. Unspoken feelings, overpowing jealously, years of bickering. She awkwardly tilted her head up jerkily as I leaned in to her more, silently closing in towards her. Still, she raised no complaint. It was only when I was a centimeter away that I stopped and looked her in the eyes. I could see a hint of resistance, but a hint of longing and a smile as well, and I decided to humor her, and my own desires as well, and pressed my skilled lips against her soft, innocent ones.

I could feel Mara lean in strongly, pushing my whole body back slightly. I was a little shocked at her assertiveness, and she felt it, too, because I could feel her smirk against my lips. We kissed rhythmically as she brought her other hand up to join our already clasped ones.

I don't know how long we stood there, swaying on the spot, locked together, but I knew that next time when my dad asked me about my strictly friendly relationship with her, I would have a different answer…

**3 Yay! Review please! It would make me oh so happy! **

**So would a Jara kiss….**


End file.
